I love you
by The Unforgettable Sound
Summary: Slash. You will find you either hate this story, or love it. Personally, I hate it. FredxHarry. If you don't like this kind of thing, please don't tell me so. I can't help that. Go read something you like instead and...let's just leave it at that.
1. 1

**Disclaimer: **I sometimes wonder what J, K. Rowling does with Characters when she's not using them for her books...

**Dedicated to**: My old friend who I've lost more than once.

I wrote this whilst under the influence of Linkin Park, Rancid, Green day, and Lostprophets...best throw in some Yellowcard, too.

**This takes place somewhere in sixth year. I was reading slash fictions and thought of this. I love Malfoy and I don't know why I did this to him, but ah well. Music can do wonder's to me.**

_Oh, another thing: I'm not a Hermione/Ron shipper, but in order for this fiction to work, I had to write them as a couple..._

__

Harry walked down to the Great Hall silently behind Ron and Hermione.

"Ron, don't you think my hair would look better red and not so frilly?" Hermione asked her new boyfriend. Ron laughed and shook his head.

"Mione, I love you no matter what kind of hair you had," he kissed her.

"What about if I didn't have hair?" she asked him, and shivered. "No, not that. I'd probably break up with you."

Harry slowly turned left, waving a goodbye to his friends and headed towards his lessons with Snape. He then ran into Malfoy.

"What do you want?" Malfoy just stared at him. No smirk, no smile, no tricky look appeared on his face. He then came out of his trance and pushed Harry to a wall.

"Harry, do you ever shut up?" he asked quietly before kissing him. It caught harry by such surprise that his mouth opened. Malfoy took advantage of this, but Harry just pushed him away.

"Malfoy, I can't go out with you, I already have a boyfriend,"

"Who?" Harry squirmed out from Malfoy's clutch.

"R-Ron's brother, Fred," Malfoy looked down at his feet.

"Maybe...?"

Harry's eyes got wide. "No." he said firmly. "No, I won't do it." Malfoy gave him a half smile, picked up his books and ran down towards the Great Hall to meet Crabbe and Goyle.

Harry decided to skip Snape's lesson tonight and just head towards Gryffindor Tower to meet Fred. He turned up to a dark flight of stairs, but was pulled from behind.

"What—Oh, It's you, Fred," Harry spoke softly, letting Fred grab him around the waist and kiss his neck. Harry turned his head towards Fred's and kissed him passionately. Fred let a moan escape from his mouth.

**TO BE CONTINUED. I will add more if I get enough reviews. Heh, I forgot that Fred left in Harry's fifth year, but ah well. I like it like this. IF YOU DON'T LIKE SLASH, then you shouldn't have read this story. I'll bet that you went searching for slash stories just so you could leave flames.**

Let me tell you something: my punk-ish attitude towards flames isn't anything bad. I'll think nothing of it, but if it's something little, like grammar, that you're flaming me about, I may get mad.

_ITS ONLY GRAMMAR!!! GET OVER IT!_

**Oh, but I do need a beta reader. Let me know if you can be the beta reader for this or my other story. Thanks in advance.**


	2. 2

**Title: I Love You**

Warnings: Fred/Harry slash! Kissing, some hatred will come soon...NO MPREG! GUYS CAN'T GET PREGNANT! I hate those stories, it's so much more wrong than these kinds. Gay guys are actually pretty nice...Better than most the ones I know anyway.

**Dedicated to: The friend I've lost more than once.**

_I wrote this whilst under the influence of Blink, Yellowcard, Lostprophets, Green Day and Sum 41. Go figure._

Thanks to all my reviewers! 8D you made me want to write chapter two! You know how much fun it is to check your email inbox and find 5 review alerts sitting there, unread?!? TOO MUCH FUN! Even the hated review! Thank you all!

::::_Reviews_::::

Anonymous:

Meh: Nah, constructive criticism helps me out a lot. Yeah, actually I did mean for Ron to say that and shiver, but I wrote out that part wrong. Want me to update a lot, but short chapters, or not a lot and long chapters?

Forgotpassword: Awww...that's sad that you forgot your password...if you really did...not that I'm accusing you of not or anything. So you like it, huh? Want me to update a lot, but short chapters, or not a lot and long chapters?

(there was another one but I forgot the name...so here's to that review!): GRAMMAR!! UHH!! I hate English, if grammar really mattered, they wouldn't have put ain't in the dictionary! AND YES I HAVE READ THE BOOKS! If you would've paid any attention to the things other than the story, you would've realized that I said that Fred DID leave before Harry's fifth year! AND I'M GLAD THAT THEY'RE OUT OF CHARACTER! sighs Sorry if I sound like I'm mad at you, but these things like GRAMMAR make me mad! Ever heard of reading every word in the chapter? And I take it you don't want me to update BUT TOO BAD!

Maria: Glad you like it! Want me to update a lot, but short chapters, or not a lot and long chapters?

Signed:

_Frozen Demon: Glad that you can't 'nelieve' Draco did that! I know that you meant believe though. No worries! _Want me to update a lot, but short chapters, or not a lot and long chapters?

_Cpbusted: glad that you like it and cant wait for more! _Want me to update a lot, but short chapters, or not a lot and long chapters?

Now that that is over....

Disclaimer

Fred pulled out of the kiss and stared into Harry's sparkling green eyes. Harry blushed and asked, "What?"

Fred smiled. "Just thinking about how you told me that you loved me." He said, closing his eyes and remembering the flashback vividly.

_FLASHBACK _

**Harry sat laughing, his eyes full of tears blurring the handsome red headed male. Fred and George just played a trick on Ginny. She reached for another dish from the cupboard and pulled out a dead rat. **

"**AHHH!!" she screamed, looking towards the four boys who were suffocating with laughter. "Oh shut UP!" she said, finally joining in their laughter. Harry's eyes cleared and he looked at Fred. Sighing, he pulled Fred away from the others and asked if he could talk to him alone. **

"**Be right back," Fred said to the others. "Harry wants to talk to me about the joke shop," Harry blushed as he went out of the Weasley's house and walked out onto the grass. He then turned to Fred.**

**Fred looked at him wonderingly. "What?"**

**Harry just stood shocked. "I-I love you," Harry closed his eyes, waiting for the worst response. But Fred just lifted his head and ran his fingers across the scar that wrecked his beautiful face. **

**Harry opened his eyes, noticing that Fred hadn't yet screamed at Harry for saying something. "How long have you known that you liked me?"**

**Harry was relieved. "End of fifth year. I was thinking about how you and George's shop was like, and just thought about you." Fred smiled at this.**

"**You thought about me? Not George? You didn't realizing that we're almost identical?"**

"**No. And what do you mean by almost?"**

"**Never mind, it's not important." Fred said, kissing Harry, catching him by surprise. Harry cut his fingernails into Freds' back, making him run closer into Harry, and let out a moan when he tasted Harrys' mouth. **

_End Flashback _

Harry laughed at the memory of his and Fred's first kiss. He looked into his eyes and kissed him again. Moaning, he allowed Fred entrance to his mouth. Then a thought entered his mind. He broke away from Fred.

"Fred? What about the rest of your family?" Fred, realizing that Harry wasn't going to kiss him for a while, started to kiss his neck.

"George can practically read my mind, he probably already knows," he kissed Harry again. "Bill and Charlie are off on their own, and they know plenty of gay guys," again. "Ginny will love me whether I like guys or girls," again. "My mum and dad will accept it at one point. Percy still isn't talking to us, and Ron..." this stopped Fred. He looked at Harry who had froze and opened his eyes. "Ron won't speak to either of us. Harry, we have to keep this a secret. At least from Ron. Please?"

Harry left his mouth ajar momentarily. "But-but he's my best friend, I can't do that!" Fred pleaded him to try and keep it from his friends, Ron at least. He drew him into a long passionate kiss, and Harry's eyes rolled up against his eyelids as Fred started to take off his pants and shirt. "O-Okay..." he moaned, taking Fred's shirt off.

**Hey, so yeah. What a lovely cliffhanger, huh?! Ahh...I love them. So much could happen in between cliffhanger to cliffhanger. I love Harry when he's gayish, he's the best! hugs self 8D Email me if you want!**


	3. 3

**All those who reviewed are AWESOME!!!!! Since it's a weekend and I don't have any homework (YAY!! HOW AWESOME IS THAT?!?), I may have time to update once or twice a day.**

::::_Reviews_::::

_Cpbusted: Okay, I'll try my best. My homework might get in the way on weekdays though, so I'll try to update everyday on weekends. _

_Frozen Demon: Hmm...what do you think? LOL, glad that you like this. And yes, you are pretty nice! _

_Deathdragon4: oh, yes, the homework is bad....that's alright if you cant finish it now....I'm completely different, though, if I'm into the book I won't stop reading it until I'm done or I'm too tired to finish. 8D_

OK, I will admit that the beginning of the story came to me while I was falling asleep one night, and I was gonna put it as a different story, but, alas, I didn't. Wow, this is the longest story I've written! hugs self I feel so loved!

Title: I Love You

Author: Ecovyen

Disclaimer

Warnings: If you've made it this far, you already know.

_So far, Harry had burnt breakfast, started half the kitchen on firre, broke Aunt Marge's dogs leg, and wasted a plate of scraps because Dudley tripped him and they flew into the dirt._

_Vernon kickd Harry up up the rest of the stairs. "Go to your room, boy, and I'll be up there to punish you accordingly in a matter of minutes." Harry crawled into his bedroom, his chest burning with the pain from his uncles steel toed boots._

_Within the moment, Harry heard his uncles feet pounding up the stairs. When he heard the door open, Vernon grabbed Harry by the hair. He then watched Harry writhe in pain for a second, and then threw him against the wall._

_"Do you know how much damage you did?" Vernon spat at his nephew. "The damage you did to that dog is worth your life, the kitchen is burnt to a crisp on one side, and there was a pile of scraps that you could've fed to that dog, but no, you trip over your damn feet and you have to throw them in the dirt." He kicked Harry again. Then, picking him up again, he pushed him to the wall, and landed a fist across his face. Harry was knocked out._

_"Serves you right, all the damage you did," Vernon said, kicking Harry and leaving him to the dim lit room._

_Later, at about four in the morning, Harry awoke. He checked the clock on his nightstand and crept silently out of the room to take a shower. He took off his blood stained clothing, turned on the water, and stepped in._

_Harry didn't notice the door creep open silently, or the lights dim slightly. But he did notice when a familiar black had clasped over his mouth._

_"Shh," he said, handing Harry a towel. Harry took it, wrapped it around his waist, and stood to look at him._

"Harry! Harry wake up!" Fred said, shaking his boyfriend violently. Harry was crying in his sleep quietly, and he finally woke up, once Fred had shook him hard enough.

"Fred!" Harry whispered, his arms clutching Freds arms. Fred embraced him against his own shirtless chest.

"It's okay, Harry, it was only a dream," Fred said soothingly. Harry cried onto his shoulder for a while, but when Fred rubbed his back, and started nibbling on his ear, Harry calmed down enough to tell Fred what his dream was about. "Did your uncle ever beat you?" Fred asked after Harry told him about it.

Harry shook his head violently. "No, except for a few times when he hit me because of the really bad things I did wrong, but he never actually did it in sessions." Fred leaned against the back of the bed, letting Harry rest his head against his chest. After about another hour, Harry finally fell back asleep.

**I know most of this chapter was the dream, and that it was REALLY short, but it looked so much longer in im my notebook., I swear. So what did you think of this chapter? Since I have other people in the room I won't update it right away, but it will be up soon. sigh Hopefully, I can get internet in my room so I can always update on one computer...EEP! I like this story, so it's more to please me than anyone else...If the readers like it, THAT'S AWESOME! I was going to have Vernon rape Harry, but I didn't because I thought it might make the readers mad...Well, let me know.**


	4. 4

Thank you, all my wonderful reviewers! I can never express my love to you! Since I am in my room on a different computer, I may be able to put a so-called 'lemon' scene in this or the next chapter. If you read this on Saturday, the day I put it up, then expect another chapter later today.

::::_Reviews_::::

_Cpbusted: This often enough? Yes, I think I was wise to not do that too..._

This was the only review I got for last chapter, and since I don't wait for the others to review, I'll just do it next chapter.

**Title: I Love You **

**Author: Ecovyen**

**Warnings: There might be a snogging fest in this chapter, so if you don't like it, then skip it. It's not like it was a life or death situation that you had to read it**.

Now, onto the story...

Harry woke up to the sound of the other guys in the boys' dormitory talking. George especially.

"Where's Fred?" he asked, and Harry froze. He turned to his left to find that Fred was lying beside him.

Fred woke up as well, let out a yawn, kissed Harry, and started to climb out.

"No, Fred, don't," Harry whispered franticly, but too late. Fred had already climbed from Harrys' bed, making all the others turn to look at him. Most of the boys just cheered, making the whole scene seem the opposite of what it was.

Lucky for the couple, Ron wasn't awake yet. Soon, everyone but George, Fred, the sleeping Ron, and Harry had left.

George looked Fred in the eyes. "Have fun last night?" he asked, trying to hide a smile.

"You mean, you aren't surprised?" Fred asked, cocking his head to the side. George shook his head, and left the dorm laughing. Fred then climbed back in next to Harry.

Harry laughed at the sight of Fred. "What?" "You went out there without any clothes on." He explained, and Fred turned a bright red. He then stopped Harry from laughing by crushing his lips against Harrys' roughly. Harry kissed back, opening his mouth, allowing Fred entrance. Harry then started moving his hands all over Fred's body, stopping just below his waist. Fred caught Harry by surprise, flipping Harry onto his back, leaving Fred to be on top. He crushed Harrys' hips into his, making Harry moan with pleasure. Rons' snores began to die down, and sadly, the couple had to pull apart. A spilt second before Fred left, Ron got up.

"Hey, Harry," Ron said, yawning. "Sleep well?" Harry snorted at this comment.

"Ron, I didn't sleep at all." He bit his lip. Should he tell Ron against Freds' wishes? "Ron, I have something to tell you..." Ron got up, caught of guard that Harry would tell him something this early in the morning.

"What is it, Harry, I want to meet Hermione before lunch." Ron said, climbing out of bed and rummaging through his trunk.

"Please don't get mad at me. Well, no, you have a right to be mad at me, just don't tell anyone else or yell at me." Harry said, grabbing his pants from his trunk.

"Oh, come on, Harry it can't be that bad. Just tell me—"

"I'm going out with Fred." Harry interrupted. Ron just laughed the first time.

"No, Harry, really."

"And we kind of got at it last night..."

"Harry, come on, this isn't funny anymore."

"This morning, we kind of did, too..."

"Come on, stop it, you're making me paranoid that this is really true."

"But I'm not sure if you could call it that."

Ron stopped thinking it wasn't true. "You-You're not kidding are you?"

Harry shook his head. Ron swallowed. "It's not my business that you're going out with my brother, and even though I don't support your choice of who your boyfriend is, I'm not going to stop being your friend." Harrys' face lit up.

"Thank you, Ron," Harry said, hugging him. He then finished getting dressed, and walked out of the dorm.

**A/N: So, do you like this chapter? I love my reviewers all too much, and this is what the majority of my reviewers wanted. There was one who didn't finish it, one who wanted more snogging scenes, another who suspected a lemon scene, a flamer who hated it, and like 2 others who haven't caught up with me yet. 8D Don't I type all too fast? REVIEW PLEASE!**


	5. 5

**Title: I Love You  
  
Author: Ecovyen  
  
Warnings: If you claim to have made it this far, you already know...  
  
Disclaimer: You know...they call it 'fan fiction' for a reason.  
  
Special thanks to: Frozen Demon, my beta-reader! THANK YOU! I can't express the 'love'! LOL.**

Harry walked happily down from the boys' dormitories. He saw that Hermione and Fred were talking, but about what, he didn't know.  
  
"Hey, Harry," Fred said casually, attempting to hide it from Hermione. It didn't work.  
  
"Oh, come on, you two, everyone suspects something! What's going on?" she asked, pulling the couple down beside her. Fred looked towards Harry, searching his eyes to find out whether they should tell her or not.  
  
"Ok, Hermione," Fred finally spoke. "Harry and me are...we're going out," It didn't turn out as he expected.  
  
"Oh, Fred, Harry! It's about time you finally came out with it! EVERYONE knew it! Well, at least, almost everyone. Ron doesn't." Harry decided to speak at this point.  
  
"Yeah, actually, he does. I told him this morning." Fred looked horrifically into Harry's eyes. "No, Fred, he's okay with it." Hermione laughed, and went out the portrait hole with Ron.  
  
Fred just bit his lip. Harry leaned forward, about to kiss Fred, when Seamus came back in, explaining that he was 'looking for his potions book'.  
  
"Hey, you two, no shagging on the couch." He said, before walking out of the common room empty handed. Fred just turned back to Harry, who was still attempting to get Fred to kiss him.  
  
"Harry, I'll meet you tonight in the Room of Requirement, K?" Fred asked his unhappy boyfriend.  
  
"Mmkay...You know where it is, right?" Harry replied, falling onto the couch, watching Fred leave.  
  
"Harry, I grew up with that map. Of course I know where it is." He said before planting a kiss on the top of Harrys' head and walking out the door. Harry, after about a half hour, finally got up to eat lunch and to see Hagrid.  
  
"Ron, come ON! It's HARRY! You're best friend since first year!" Hermione said, shaking her head.  
  
"But 'Mione, he's going out with my brother!" Hermione sighed frustrated.  
  
"At least give him a chance." She said, walking out of the castle to go and meet Hagrid. Ron followed closely behind her.  
  
She rapped on the door. "Hagrid, it's Ron and me. Do you know where Harry is?" there was rustling in the hut.  
  
"Yeah, he's in here." Came a deep reply. Harry turned from Fang to find that his best friends had walked through the door.  
  
"Hey," he greeted sadly. Hermione looked at Hagrid for an explanation. He just pointed at Harry.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked, sitting next to him.  
  
"I just now realized that my life couldn't be less normal." Harry said as Ron took a seat.  
  
"Harry, you don't want a normal life." She said, gladly taking the cup of tea from Hagrid. The four sat in silence for a while, until Hagrid said that he had a surprise for them. Harry, Ron, and Hermione exchanged scared glances.  
  
"No, it's alright, it's nothing dangerous," he walked out of the hut towards a garage type building behind it. This was new. Hagrid opened the door, revealing... 

**A CLIFFHANGER! Ok, now my leg is numb, so I must go walk it off. THANK YOU, CRAIG, FOR BETA-READING THIS CHAPTER!**


	6. 6

**Title: I Love You**

**Author: Ecovyen**

**Disclaimer: They call if fan fiction for a reason, people.**

Sorry about the wait, people! My beta and I are on different time schedules, and it's really hard for me to catch his emails before its 3 in the morning where he is. And my grandmother just had some sort of, like, heart attack thing, too, so don't EXPECT an update for a while. I may be able to get one in, but it's not very likely. I'm going to be writing a lot, but I won't be updating from lack of time to be able to be on the computer. Again, I'm sorry. 8( But, here's this chapter to keep you entertained for...well, a few minutes at least!

Once again, thank you to all my reviewers. Sadly, the anonymous reviewers still haven't caught up with me, but, alas, that is not holding me back.

::::_Reviews_::::

_Cpbusted: Glad that you finally caught up! Hope that you like this chapter. I know, aren't I mean with the whole cliffhangers? Good thing I update a lot..._

So, here is the sixth installment of 'I Love You' by the fan fiction author, Ecovyen...

Harry gasped as he saw what was in front of him. There were thousands, no...millions, of wisps floating around the room. Hagrid reached out to grab one.

"These, Harry, are Memories. There are people who have less normal lives than you. For instance," he took out his umbrella, and pointed it at the ball of colored air. It grew to the size of a big screen TV. A girl who was covered in blue fire appeared.

"She, Harry, is completely normal. Or is she? When you see her in this picture," he tapped the screen with his wand again, "she looks like a regular sixteen year old, am I right?" he tapped it again. "But here," the girl was huddling in a corner as a male moved towards her. "You see, Harry, this girls' father beat her when she was younger."

Harry shook his head. "But what does this have to do with me?" Hagrid sighed, and smiled sadly at Harry.

"You will find out. Now, look at all these wisps. Every single one of them is a memory somehow connected to you." He took another one out of the air around them. "Here, take a look at this one."

A boy stood by his grandmother at the hospital, watching his parents wander around hopelessly. "Neville, who are your friends?" his grandmother asked. "Why didn't you tell them about your parents? You should be _proud _about it! Not ashamed, would your parents want you to act this way about them?"

"Hagrid, how does this one, or the other one, relate to me?" Hagrid sighed once more, annoyed that Harry hadn't found out the truth.

"Harry, this one is Neville, the one in Gryffindor. The last one was your mother."

"But—But why did you show them to me?" Hagrid was getting annoyed by now.

"Harry, don't you see it?" he whispered. "Neville's' mother is your mothers sister, didn't you notice her eyes? And if you saw the figure beating your mother, you would've noticed it was You-Know-Who."

"What are you getting at?"

"Harry, You-Know-Who is your grandfather." Harry went pale.

Hermione finally spoke up. "Hagrid, do you even know that all this is true?"

Harry was helplessly ranting. "The Dursleys' never mentioned a grandfather before, for all I know he could be. And Neville mom might as well be my aunt, I don't know enough about my past that she could be—"

"Yeah, I do. I got all of these from Dumbldore'' pensive." Hagrid said sadly, watching as Harry wandered around looking at them all. Someone then knocked on the door.

"Hello?" came a voice. "Is Harry in there?"

"Yeah," replied Hermione, Ron, and Hagrid. The door then opened, and in came Fred.

"Fred, look at all these," Harry said aimlessly. "There's so many of them...look, there's one with me," he said, opening it. After about 5 minutes, Harry resulted in crying. Fred sat down beside Harry and asked what was wrong.

"Just look at my damned past!" he said, his head falling onto Freds' chest. Fred whispered soothing words into his ear, which the others couldn't hear. After Harry had calmed down enough, he nodded at Freds' words and watched as he left.


	7. 7

A/N: I am finally out of the writers block. YAY FOR ME! YES, I know this is short...oh well.

::::_Reviews_::::

cpbusted: OK! I updated! Expect a few more soon, I'm getting more ideas! YEA!

Title, author, warnings, if you want to read all of that, check all the other chapters. Disclaimers are there, too.

Ron smashed him into the wall. "How come you're that much closer to Fred than me?" Harry wiped the blood off his lip.

"Ron, we're together! What did you expect?" he shot back at him. Ron let go of him.

"So what would happen if I told you I loved you?"

"Something would happen between Fred and I."

"Then I love you."

Harry shook his head. "It's not that easy, Ron." Ron nodded and left. "Wait! Come—Damn it!" he swore, punching the floor. He then remembered Fred who was waiting for him down in the Great Hall.

"Hey," he said to his boyfriend, walking into his familiar embrace. "What did you want?" he asked him, kissing his neck.

"Just wanted you." Fred said, sitting on the floor, giving Harry the table. He got down on one knee, and took in a deep breath.

"Harry, I've loved you since your fifth year summer vacation. Ever since we got together, there's only one more thing you can give me. That's to know you'll be with me for the rest of my life. Will you marry me?" he opened a box, revealing a emerald stone that matched Harrys' eyes. Fred watched as his eyes grew wide.

"Merlin, yes, Fred!" Harry said, wrapping his arms around Freds' neck. Once he let go of his fiancé, Fred put the necklace on his neck. "It's so beautiful." Harry said breathlessly.

"Glad you like it," Fred replied, putting his hands on Harrys' face and kissing him. Hermione came down from patrolling and saw the two.

"What are you two doing down here?" she asked. "It's after hours."

OK, so it's a cliffhanger. Craig, I'm sorry I didn't have you beta this, I'll have you get it done soon, I'm just really eager to get it updated. 8D Everyone, expect another update soon!!!!


	8. 8

Sorry, my readers, writers block hit me and blocked my mind...or hand or whatever you like better...

**DISCLAIMER**: _Nope, not mine. Good thing though...Because I'd hate to own these guys and have to write the real books..without slash..._

"Well..." Fred said slowly, grabbing Harrys' hand. "We have permission from one of the teachers."

"Wait! I have to write a report for Snape! It's due on Wednesday. I have to go, Fred, I'll see you later." Harry said, kissed him, and ran off. Fred laughed nervously as Hermione stared at him.

Harry went through the library doors, and looked through the different Potions books. Just then, Ron came through the doors also. "Ron, what're you--,"

"Harry, I wanted to tell you that I have a confession to make." Here he kissed Harry and watched his reaction.

"Ron, I can't. Fred proposed."

"Right..." Ron said, and walked off again.

LATER THAT NIGHT...

Harry, sneaking around to meet up with Fred, turned around. He had heard a grunt, and wondered who it was.

Just then, somebody jumped on him from behind. "If I can't have you, nobody can!" someone hissed into his ear.

Then Harry started taking blows from the back, his attacker never once showing his face. After he was finished, the attacker kicked Harry once more, and ran off, leaving Harry in his own painful silence. But Harry saw one thing, the green at the hem of the attacker's robe.

When it was around midnight, another person came by, and gasped at the sight of Harry. "Harry?" Harry moaned as a response. "I'm bringing you to the hospital wing, you look like you're dying."

_HOSPITAL WING_

"Mr. Malfoy, thank you for bringing him to me. I can't believe another student would do that. Was the attacker there when you saw him?"

"No, it was only Harry." Draco replied.

"Well—oh my, what a beautiful necklace-if you have any heads up let me know. You can go now."

"I think it's from his fiancé."

"What?"

"The necklace, I think his fiancé gave it to him."

"Oh. You may go now."

_NEXT MORNING_

Harry woke up, noticing the room was blurry. He picked up his glasses, only to realize they were broken. He threw them on the bed, picked up his wand, only to see that it was broken as well, and threw it on the bed, also.

He could make out the gifts and goodies at the end of the bed, and also the person who was someone talking to Madam Pomfrey, but there was a red headed male beside him, his head in his hands, crying.

Harry tried to make a noise, but to no avail. He reached out to the red head, and touched his arm. Once he realized it was Fred, he hugged him.

"What happened Harry?"

"I don't know, somebody attacked me. They didn't show me who they were...but I have a feeling it was a Slytherin..." Harry said, his eyes filling up with tears as he remembered the pain.

A blonde came into the room. "Harry, are you okay?"

Harry shook his head. Draco then came up to him and gave him a hug. They sat like that until the door opened, and Ron came in. He looked at the three in disgust, and ran out the door again.

"Can I talk to him?" Fred asked Harry.

"If you must..." Harry said, and watched him go.

_RON and FRED_

Smack! "Ron, just accept that Harry and I are going out!"

"I can't! You're my brother; he's my best friend! What do you want me to be like, 'Oh, yeah, my brother is going out with my best friend. Yeah, I'm cool with it.'"

"Well, no, you can have some problem with it, just don't keep making Harry feel uncomfortable when I'm with him and you're around!" Fred dropped his arms to his side.

"You know what, Fred? I'm going to disown you as a brother. Harry isn't going to be my friend, and then I won't have to deal with him...Ever...Again..." Fred snorted.

"Yeah, well, what about when I have him over for the summer this year, huh? What you going to do about that?" Ron looked at him in disbelief.

"I'm going to Hermione's." Fred shuddered.

"How can you even like her as a girlfriend? Maybe its just cuz I'm GAY but I never could like her like that." Fred said, and walked back to the hospital wing, leaving Ron fuming behind him.

There's some more fer ya to read later...8... this is hard...


	9. 9

Shazia born confused: Thanks. Sorry it's been so long for an update.

Takuto-kun: Thanks. Actually, Ron's not in love with Harry. He's…jealous. I promise this'll all come together soon. Another reviewer gave me an idea for the ending, and I'm going to go with it. Well, not necessarily an _ending_, but something to tie up some loose ends. And I'll email you when I update.

Cucami: Sorry it's been so long for an update.

Keybladegirl15: Thanks. Sorry it's been so long for an update.

Psychotic Yaoi Lover: My god. A good plot? Ehh…yeah, maybe. I just don't like it. I dunno. The next few chapters are probably going to be different from the others cuz it's been so long since I updated. Yeah, I noticed they're way, way short. I don't like it either. I'm going to be "reposting" it, so to speak, as a better version. Thanks. Oh, and sorry this chapter is short too. But hey, it's been a year since I updated and I'm only human…What can you do? Not much…but ehh, I'll work on the longer chapters.

Myownlilfantac: Thanks. Sorry it's been so long since I've updated, but at least I'm updating now.

Harry Potter freak142: Thanks, sorry it's been so long…

Suicidal Bunnies: to tell you the truth…I don't remember. I think I've got a better plot ending lined up for you guys. All in all, thought, it's going to end soon.

xxStarDreamerxx: sorry…

allie00: Thanks. You've just inspired the ending/this chapter.

Big E 3 I LOVE NASCAR: Thanks. Sorry for taking so long.

Willow Branch: You can thank this person for getting me motivated. I'm going to update. (Thanks, sorry it's been sooooooo long)

Thanks for the twelve reviews I've got in the past _year_. Totally proves that a certain number of people can get me motivated. Thanks. And I mean that, too. I heart you guys. Prepare for the worst.

(Sorry it's so short…)

Oh, and I'm so damn sorry for the long wait. And you can thank allie00 for the ending cuz she gave me the idea.

While Harry was still in the hospital wing, we was visited by Ron.

Yes, amazingly, Ron.

"Do you plan on telling me what your problem with Fred and I dating?"

Ron sighed. "I…I'm jealous, I guess. I know I'll never find that kind of a relationship, ever, and to see my best friend find it so early in life is, well…it's kind of depressing,"

"Yeah,"

"I actually have a confession…A few really,"

"Go for it,"

"I…I'm not dating Hermione,"

"Then who are you dating?"

"D…Draco Malfoy," Ron stuttered.

"Oh…so who was it that attacked me?"

"It was me. But Draco let me borrow his robes to do it. Ehm…And I didn't want anything to get in between me and my best friend…Which is why I acted so oddly,"

"But by trying to prevent it, Ron, you did it yourself,"

"I know…So…Do you forgive me?" Harry gave him a small smile.

"If you come to our wedding, I'll forgive you,"

Rob's eyes got wide. "You're getting MARRIED?" Harry smiled.

"Yes, you're going to be my _brother-in-law,_"

"As soon as I start to accept this, you go and get married. Bloody hell," Ron groaned and then half smiled at Harry. "But if it's the price for your forgiveness…I'll do it,"

**my gawd this is horrible. Although out of all nine chapters this one's got to be my favorite…maybe cuz within this year its taken me to update I've grown as a reader? Sure, lets go with that. Oh, and I'm going to start taking bets on how long it'll take for me to update this again. Heh. Bug me if I take too long. Send thousands of anonymous reviews to my account saying PLEASE UPDATE! with a name like 'get your ass in gear11' that'll make me get pissed off and write a chapter cuz otherwise the reviews wont end. Ehh. Whatever. Hope you somewhat enjoyed this, even though I know it probably sucked ass. lemme know what you think, ok? **


	10. 10

_Hey, people. Sorry it took me forever to update…at least I only took a few months this time instead of a year or so…_

_Truth-hater (I believe)-it's your fault I'm doing this. Haha, the last two times I've updated this, it's been someone's 'fault'…sorry…But if this is too horrible, tell me so. I forgot what your review said, so I'm just going to shut up and write…_

_Oh, yeah, and the 'a' key is super hard to get to work, so if you see any word that needs an 'a' and there isn't, that's why._

The rest of the year went by without anything happening. Hermione was a little bit sad about the fact that both Ron and Harry were dating men, and began to see Ginny more than she had before.

Harry and Fred really got into their relationship, very seldom did you see them apart, and through Ron and Draco's relationship, Slytherin and Gryffindor were no longer sworn enemies, though they didn't exactly love each other yet.

One day, as the four-Draco, Ron, Harry, and Fred-were sitting at the Gryffindor table, Harry's owl, Hedwig flew up to him with an envelope in her talons.

"Huh, wonder what it is," Harry said, taking it from her. "The Dursley's sent it…"

The letter pretty much told Harry he was no longer welcome at their house-being gay and all-and that he was welcomed back to get his things _only_ and that was it.

He groaned, letting his head drop onto the table. Fred picked his head up, and kissed him. "So you'll move in with us…I'm supposed to move out soon anyway, and seeing as I haven't talked to George in a while, I'm doubting anything is going to happen with a joke shop. So when I move out, you can just move in with me," Harry smiled.

"Really? Thanks, Fred…I love you,"

Fred laughed. "I love you, too,"

_Excuse me once again for the shortness of this, but I just realized that the chair I'm sitting in is eight kinds of bad as well as a few kinds of pain…And besides, I wrote this out of (pretty much) boredom. And lack of updating. But really, you'll see more of stuff I write if you head over to www dot fictionpress dot com slash (little shwoomfy thingynext to the one) theunforgettablesound because I update there a _lot_ more._

_Review?_


End file.
